imariofandomcom-20200216-history
Lizalfos
Lizalfos (リザルフォス, Rizarufosu) are lizard-like creatures that are found in several Zelda games. Lizalfos wield quite strong swords. It is usual that they confront Link in pairs, but he will only have to actually fight with them one at a time. When one gets injured, it steps back and the less-injured one takes charge. They are very agile in combat and tend to swing for Link at a certain time, but there will always be small opportunities to attack when they drop their guard. They tend to circle Link first and then approach on the counter attack. A few slashes of the sword should easily thwart these foes. In The Adventure of Link, they are a little more difficult than later games, as they act very similar to Iron Knuckles. They wield maces and lances, and carry shields on their original NES debut. The Adventure of Link In The Adventure of Link, Lizalfos, known as as Geeru (ゲール) in the Japanese version of the game, appear in red, blue, and orange forms, equipped with shields and unique weapons. Both red and blue Lizalfos are armed with maces (which cannot be repelled with Link's shield, rather a Reflect Spell), however the blue form has the ability to throw his. The orange ones carry lances and attack by parrying from Link's attacks and lunging forward with weapon at hand. There are also some Lizalfos who hurl boulders at Link from atop fortress walls that block his progression. Red and orange Lizalfos are commonly found in cave and forest areas of southern Hyrule. Blue ones, however, are seen inhabiting darker gorunds such as the graveyard and areas around the Great Palace. Ocarina of Time Unlike their counterparts from the previous installment, Lizalfos are no longer carrying shields and only appear with swords as weapons. They also have much less armor but are much more agile, as they are able to jump far away from Link's attack range. Usually appearing in groups, the creatures will constantly cycle through to the next, after one is attacked. Lizalfos don't appear too often within this game, only showing up in a few dungeons such as Dodongo's Cavern and the Spirit Temple. Twilight Princess In Twilight Princess, Lizalfos have a more dinosaur-like appearance and have ax blades roped to their tails, presumably as a secondary weapon. They come in three variations: normal, with helmets, and in full armor. They also return, equipped with shields, and are much more common than in Ocarina of Time. The first two are fairly easy to kill with Bomb Arrows or swordplay. However, the larger armored type known as Dynalfos, which appear first in the Temple of Time, are dangerous opponents capable of frequently dodging the Ending Blow and blocking other hidden skills, although about 3 well-timed Helm Splitters should be able to defeat them. Lizalfos appear in parts of Hyrule Field, as well as numerous dungeons, including the Lakebed Temple, Hyrule Castle, the City in the Sky, the Cave of Ordeals, and the Temple of Time. The mini-boss Darkhammer could possibly be a large Lizalfos covered with armor found in the Snowpeak Ruins. It wields the Ball and Chain, a weapon Link needs to progress through the game. Darkhammer wore very heavy armor covering its entire body save for its tail, which was its only vulnerable point. It attacked by swinging the Ball and Chain wildly in circles, knocking Link backwards if he was hit. However, its main attack flaw is that as long as it was swinging its weapon it had little in the way of a close range attack.